Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas or liquid fuel fired space heater for small rooms and particularly for caravans.
In a small room space, particularly in a caravan, it is desirable to have a small compact heater which is of good thermal efficiency and which discharges all products of combustion to the outside of the room space. Preferably though not essentially, air for combustion should be drawn from outside the room space to avoid creation of draughts.